


Perfect Father

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Dead Character, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Sweet, dad Worf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Alexander is staying in the Enterprise forever.And Worf is turning into a good father.
Relationships: Alexander Rozhenko & Worf, K'Ehleyr/Worf
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Father

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Worf this is so out of character.

The thing was, he was not letting him go again.

Worf had made that mistake once, and he would not do it again. He blamed K'Ehleyr for not telling him about Alexander before, for not sharing his child with him from the moment he was born, but he could not hold on to that blame, to that anger. K'Ehleyr was gone, and despite his attempts of making Alexander's life easier, he failed him as a father, as a protector, and as family.

He would not fail him again.

Following his own mother's advice, he took the boy in, and following counselor Troi's, he did not send the boy to a Klingon school. He kept him in the Enterprise, where they could stay together, trying to understand each other and this new chapter in their life. It would not be easy, but Klingons did not run away from a difficult challenge. They remained, proud and strong, until they were successful.

There was no possibility of failure for this particular experiment.

Alexander accepted the challenge with happiness and honor, as any good Klingon would, but he was not a Klingon, not yet. There was too much Worf needed to teach, and learn, to make his son a respectful and honorable Klingon, as he should one day become. But he tried not to forget his human lineage, nor K'Ehleyr's, that allowed this beautiful child to be conceived.

Worf loved his work, his parents, his friends, and once he believed he would never have love to give to a descendant. But he was wrong, deeply so, and he knew it the moment he watched the boy fall asleep next to him on his bed, after a bedtime story. Something he remembered his parents doing, something he was sure Klingons did not do.

Sometimes, he didn't care about the Klingons at all.

The boy was a heavy sleeper such as he was. He breathed deeply, and held onto the pillow as if it was a snake he was strangling. He had the soul of an warrior, and Worf could appreciate it. Covering the boy up with the blankets, Worf turned around to catch some rest for himself, pushing away the thought that allowing Alexander to sleep next to him was a mistake. His Klingon brothers would have laughed, and the women would have gasped at his audacity, but inside he felt he was doing the right thing, and he knew K'Ehleyr would appreciate the gesture.

And he had to admit, he slept better than he had in ages, knowing his only son was right next to him, sleeping peacefully.

Still took them some time and long conversations before Alexander finally stopped lying. Troi helped quite a lot, allowing Worf to understand that even from different species, children were not very different from each other in their essence. The captain also understood, allowing him to use the time he had never used before in shore leaves to spend time with Alexander, play with him, teach him, and even rest with him.

Perhaps he now he could understand better O'Brien's tiredness whenever they met after he had to take care of his baby.

But luckily Worf had good friends, just like chief O'Brien. Whenever he was on duty, or in missions where his presence was demanded, none of his friends were shy in requesting to take care of Alexander. By now, his child was used to commander Riker's games of hide and seek, counselor Troi's play pretend stories, and doctor Crusher's fascination for theater and human dancing. But by far his favorite caretakers seemed to be commanders La Forge and Data, who unlike the others, had more interest in teaching Alexander about the ship rather than making him feel like a child.

Worf just hoped his child wouldn't want to become... a science officer, or an engineer. That was not the work for a Klingon.

Nevertheless, he was pleased to see Alexander getting accustomed to the ship's personal, specially his friends, who were in charge of caring for him in care Worf could not. And besides all the fun he might have, he was beginning to understand commands, and obeying Worf without question, all while remaining happy around him.

It was all Worf could hope for in a child. In the end, Alexander seemed the perfect Klingon child, and the perfect child overall.

K'Ehleyr would be proud of them both, he concluded.

"Worf?" he heard, turning his face to look at counselor Troi who approached his table at Ten Forward. "May I have a seat?"

"Of course" he nodded, and she sat down, giving him her all knowing smile. "How can I help you?"

"Next week is Alex's birthday. I thought maybe we could think up some... surprise party for him? Something Klingon related, of course" she said, and Worf looked out of the window, watching the stars and looking back home, at his parents, at his mate, at his family, all lost somewhere in the vastness of space.

"Perhaps... he would be better suited with a human birthday party" he said, and looked back at Troi, who grinned at him. "For his first birthday at the Enterprise, of course."

Maybe he was growing soft. Maybe he wasn't the perfect Klingon father.

But he was learning. And he would make his son and his family proud.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
